Bath Problems
by SilversShadow13
Summary: Based on a picture I found. There are a few reasons why you shouldn't go to a bath house. Especially if you're a short tempered alchemist, his brother, an idiot, a mechanic, an ex-thief, and the idiots bodygaurd. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey everyone! This would be my first fanfic and since I really have problems with plots, I just took the idea from a picture I found. It's from the second anime. And in it there's Al, Ed, and Ling on one side of a broken fence and Winry, Paninya, and Lan Fan on the other.**

**Did I mention that it's a bath place?**

**I'll post a link to it on my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. This takes place immediately after episode 15 of the Brotherhood series.**Afterwards no one would agree on who exactly came up with the idea. Ed was positive it was Winry, while she thought it was Paninya, who blamed Al, and the circle continued until it ended with Ed getting hit with a wrench, and Al having his arm fall off.

* * *

They would all agree though that it would take a while before they could simply 'laugh it off' as Garfiel had said.

* * *

TWO HOURS EARLIER

"Ahhh, this is very nice!" Ling said grinning at Ed, "I must thank you for coming up with the idea."

Ed shrugged, "We were all just in a fight and are leaving soon, it's good to relax."

"But won't Alphonse rust?" inquired Ling.

Ed and Al simultaneously turned to look at each other, blink and look back at the twelfth prince of Xing. In reply he just grinned even larger.

"…Ling? Why are you going closer to the divider?" Al said in response.

"GAH!" Ed choked out, jumping back "You're not going to…look are you?"

"Of course not!" The two alchemists sighed in relief. "I'm just going to inspect the wall, and it wouldn't be my fault if there were to be a hole in it and I was to accidentally look through."

Al quickly started to protest, "Ling that is a very, _very_ bad idea! Girls get very angry when you do that sort of thing. There was this one time when Ed walked in the bathroom while Winry wa-"

"Shut up Al!" Ed interrupted, his voice getting very high. "We don't need to tell him about that!"

Ling shook his head "Oh no, you should really tell me about it. It might be enough to scare me away from the wall."

The blonde alchemist simply glared at Ling, "That's not going to work. And even if you do look it's not like we'll get in trouble. You'll be the one getting hit with wrenches, and automail, and…whatever those knives are called."

Ling sighed, "Why would Lan Fan throw a knife at me? She is supposed to make sure I _don't_ get hurt."

"Well, won't her grandfather get upset?" Al asked in confusion.

"You have a very good point. Bad idea, bad, bad, horrible idea." Ling said going pale.

Ed began laughing, "You've tried before haven't you? What'd he do?"

"…I don't want to talk about it." Ling said, sounding completely serious.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Al started, gesturing to the wooden boards "I doubt they're thinking about looking."

"I don't know," Ed said narrowing his eyes, "that Paninya girl used to be a thief, she might try something. And Winry could be trying for revenge."

Ling turned to Ed, "What did you _see_ when you walked in on her? It seems like it was very interesting from how afraid you are."

The blonde turned bright red, "We're not talking about you and your girlfriend, so don't talk about my problems."

"She is not my girlfriend," Ling stated, "She is my bodyguard and friend."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Right."

"And the fact that you called her that while referring to yourself and Winry implies that you consider your mechanic to be your girlfriend." Ling continued happily.

The look that Ed gave Ling was enough to make Al step between the two, the last thing they needed was to get in another fight. "I think we should all calm down, and relax."

It was quiet for another few moments, until Ling decided that he wanted to have the last word.

"Well, it seems that Edward is _short_ on confidence today…"

The next thing any of them knew, Ed had attacked Ling, who jumped out of the way. Ed unfortunately, or depending on what you want, fortunately, kicked the wall. The boards were unable to contain the anger of the sho-err, the alchemist and the wall collapsed.

The first reaction Winry had was to start screaming at Ed and wishing she had brought her wrench, Paninya simply pulled up her towel and turned to watch the blondes have their little spat. Ed and Al had the exact same reaction, turning bright red and commence freaking out. Lan Fan turned her back on the wall and went under the water and Ling? He was still trying to get a few good looks at the female's side of the baths.

Of course the screams caused Garfiel, who had brought them there, and Fu, who had to keep an eye on Ling and his granddaughter, to come out and investigate. And after the threats were over the boys were left behind to clean up the mess.

"Ling. Why the HELL ARE YOU SMILING?" Ed exploded.

Ling, still grinning responded with, "I didn't have look for a hole after all! And I didn't even get blamed after it was over."

As Ed digested that information, he came to the horrible conclusion that he would end up with three extremely pissed off females who could all fight, trying to kill him when they were done.

It was then that they decided they would never go to a unisex bath place again.

Of course the two brothers and the prince never learned that Winry and Paninya had been planning on checking for a peephole themselves, and were actually quite pleased with the turn of events.

* * *

…**So there's my first fanfic. I think posting it as an oneshot was a good idea. I'm sorry if the characters are out of character, and it's just generally bad. Please Review but if you have suggestions try not to phrase them too harshly.**


End file.
